


Don't you want to make?

by pansexual_disaster_child



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creating a world, Dead Character, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_disaster_child/pseuds/pansexual_disaster_child
Summary: How do I make a world better than the one I lived in?Died in?How?How?HOW?
Relationships: None
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131599





	Don't you want to make?

I opened my eyes.

It was white. All I could see, stretching on for eternity, was blankness.

“This is your world. Build it however you wish.” A voice whispers in my ear. It’s male. Deep and chilling.

I stare, blankly.

How do I do that?

How do I build?

How do I make a world better than the one I lived in?

Died in?

How?

How?

HOW? “It’s ok. Just imagine.” The voice whispers again. It’s female, this time.

Ethereal.

Haunting.

I close my eyes.

And

Imagine

The world begins to fill with an ocean.

I think for a moment.

“What am I trying to do?” I ask myself.

I realize, then.

I am trying to create an underwater kingdom. I picture humans, but with gills, and webbed hands and feet.

They appear.

They don’t see me.

I picture large creatures, that are blue-gray, with large jaws and teeth the size of my head. It is shaped vaguely like a shark.

And so I continue.

I let my imagination run free.

I create thousands of species of animals alone. I create thousands more species of plant life.

“You’ve done well-Now sit back, and relax. It is time to watch your world evolve.” The voice whispers a final time.

I don’t know how, I just know, I will never hear from this voice again.

And this time the voice does not scare me.

It is not chilling.

Otherworldly.

Terrifying.

Not anymore.

It is high pitched, and chinkles like a wind chime.

It is soothing.

I imagine a fairy would sound like the voice.

Finally, I close my eyes, ready to open them to a world thousands of years in the future that, originally, I had designed.

It turns out wonderfully.


End file.
